


Golden Flames

by plsdontreadmyfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Magical Realism, Nationals arc, Post Timeskip, Supernatural Elements, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plsdontreadmyfics/pseuds/plsdontreadmyfics
Summary: Hinata Shouyou was born with sunshine in his soul. That wasn’t figurative.Miya Atsumu and his brother were born in this world but of another.Somewhere down the line, they cross paths.or, Hinata can shapeshift into and phoenix and Atsumu is a faerie and they live in a world full of other supernaturals
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	Golden Flames

**Author's Note:**

> me: what if i took mythology from multiple cultures and lore from fantasy novels ive read over the years and made it my bitch  
> me: ahahahaha......... unless?
> 
> i literally just stole magical shit i liked. do not ask.
> 
> ANYWAY im asking for rarepair questions on tumblr [here](https://classiccatra.tumblr.com/post/617865135064776704/ive-been-thinking-about-writing-some-rare-pairs) so yea,,,,, anyway this is for the first person who replied, skitter-kitteruwu.

_**“** I'm a saint, I'm a soul.  
Feel it in my bones, feel it in my bones. **”**_

* * *

Hinata was born with sunshine in his soul.

That wasn’t figurative.

The day Hinata was born, the sun never bothered to rise, leaving the sky to be a canvas missing its paint. All the sunshine that was supposed to rain down on the earth went straight to Hinata Shouyou. He soaked in it, a newborn rolling in waves and waves sunshine, looking near on fire from the sheer amount of warmth covering it for the first day of existence he experienced. No one in his family blinked an eye.

Every time someone in the Hinata family was born, the sun disappeared for a day.

The sun gave them powers-- made them supernatural.

Long ago, the sun goddess _Amaterasu_ looked down on an ancestor with a smile. She was beautiful, Hinata’s older relatives recount. Her hair, long and thin (an eternal darkness that traced the thin line of the horizon) which only served to make the rest of her look all the more bright. She glowed in beauty and warmth. Her traditional robes bled into the rest of the sky.

The goddess knelt from the heavens and placed a kiss to the ancestor’s lips.

The ancestor, a peasant woman who the village saw nothing in, transformed. Her hair turned into flames, before the rest of her body disappeared with a flash of light and a cloud of smoke. Her body turned into a bird, with a thin neck and legs that tucked into her body. Her wings, longer than the rest of were, were made of fire. Flames ran up and across her body, feathers not feathers but matches, as her body shown a bright orange.

She became a phoenix.

After, when she turned back to her human form, her hair had changed from her previous silky black to the flames of orange Amaterasu had given her. This dominating trait passed down her family line one by one, orange hair for every child born of sunshine and warmth. Each member of the family gained the gift to shift into the bird of flames.

Hinata was no exception. 

The day he was born the sun disappeared from the sky to place a kiss upon Hinata’s forehead. He was gifted twenty-four hours of sunshine across the world to light the match in the belly of his soul.

* * *

Hinata Shouyou wanted to fly. 

Not that he couldn’t fly at the mere change of will. All he had to do was reach for the familiar warmth within his soul and grasp it and pull at it until his body went up in flames and he transformed. He could fly as a phoenix.

But Hinata wanted to fly as Hinata, not a phoenix. 

After seeing the Tiny Giant last week on his bike ride, a new fire, a new hunger, was lit inside him. He wanted to fly and be able to look on the other side of the wall.

He wanted to do this on his own. 

But— he knew he wouldn’t be able to do this fully on his own. He would need someone to toss to him.

* * *

“We have an hour to warm up until we go against Seijoh.”

It was their first Interhigh together, as a team. A new team, but a strong team. 

A few vocal members of Karasuno collectively groaned together at the thought of playing the other team. Kageyama looked pissed. Hinata looked excited, and a bit confused.

“Why are you guys groaning? The practice match with them was so much! I’m excited to play them for the first time officially.” Hinata beamed a smile filled with a thousand suns.

“Yeah,” Asahi looked up, his tone shaky with nerves. “But I always get so nervous playing teams when they have a supernatural. All the best teams do, so it’s like they’re _better_ than us.”

The third and second years called him a wimp.

“Seijoh has Oikawa.” Suga spoke about the half-veela Captain of the team they were planning to face next. He was annoyingly pretty-- clear skin and fluffy hair and bright, sparkling eyes. He constantly tried using his supernatural charm (which while annoying, wasn’t dangerous, according to the Brothers Grimm Blue Book) on unknowing victims to make them like him. Spoiler alert: even his mythical charm couldn’t work miracles. “And doesn’t Shiratorizawa have two third years who are supernatural?”

“Yeah. Ushiwaka is half werewolf-- that’s why he’s so strong. If he was any less human then he’d be banned from playing in sports, so he barely makes the cut. And their third year pinch server, he used to be their setter too, is a nymph.” Daichi explained.

Tanaka and Nishinoya groaned. 

“Do-- do you guys not like supernatural creatures?” Hinata’s voice was unnaturally high. He took a few steps back from the group, and everyone’s eyes turned to him. Hinata was cautious who knew about his flame-sona after an awkward situation in middle school in which he showed a new friend his shift, and they promptly freaked out and caused a scene in the school.

“Of course we do.” Suga’s voice softened. “I’m sure they didn’t mean it like that, _right?_ ”

“It’s unfair they get to have a supernatural and we don’t.”

“I would kill to have, like, a hot succubus on our team.”

“Tanaka— you’re a genius.”

“This is a male volleyball team.” Tsukishima reminded them with a snicker. 

“Whatever.” Tanaka brushed off the first year. “I just want Karasuno to get a supernatural so we can be cool too.”

“You do.”

Everyone turned to Hinata again, who was now giving a confident smile to distract from his nervous fidgeting. 

“Hinata, boke.” Kageyama slapped his head. “None of us are supernatural.”

“Hey!” Hinata pushed Kageyama off him. “I’m not a dumbass. I’m right.”

Before Kageyama could speak--he had his mouth open for retort, eyebrows scrunched-- Suga placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at Hinata with a soft smile. “Are you a supernatural, Hinata?”

Tanaka and Nishinoya eyed him curiously. As did the rest of the team, now that Hinata looked around a bit more.

“Yup!”

“Oh…” Suga processed. “Thank you for telling us.”

The team stood frozen. They stood in the middle of the Sendai Metropolitan Gymnasium, where every other powerful Miyagi team gathered for the Interhighs. There were a few other teams in their room— one of the matches just finished, and now Aoba Johsai stood across from Karasuno as they watched the other team clean up. Other teams stood in the stands, whether or not they already lost their own games— Date Tech, Johenzji. The room was crowded full of people, but Hinata knew what they wanted to ask.

“So.” Tanaka awkwardly fiddled his fingers. “What are you?”

“Tanaka! Don’t be so rude!”

Hinata laughed as he watched Daichi and Suga reprimand Tanaka. Asahi looked embarrassed for whatever reason, and Kageyama looked extremely confused. Tsukishima, Nishinoya, and Yamaguchi looked at him curiously, all wanting to know as well.

“It’s fine!” Hinata gave another bright smile. “I’ll just show you.”

“Are you sure that’s safe?”

Too late. Suga took back his words as their number 10 burst into flames. 

A flash of bright light and a small cloud of smoke and ash stood where Hinata had stood moments ago. 

“Boke! Where’d you go, we have a game!”

From the cloud of smoke, a phoenix arised. The bird of bright flames emerged and began flapping its wings. 

Hinata loved shifting. Being in his phoenix form felt amazing. The feeling was equivalent to when he layed out on the grass in his backyard on a warm, sunny day, and he felt every ray of golden sunshine touch him and cover him in warmth. He loved it. He felt like pure sunshine in this form, the flames a comforting familiar that felt otherworldly. He wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“Hinata!”

He began flying around in donuts around his teammates, reveling in the attention they now gave him. They looked amazed as he flew around, showing off his flames that he made sure to keep a comfortable length away from everyone. A few other non team members, as well as Takeda-sensei, Coach Ukai, and Kiyoko, began to look, eyes drawn to the bright light emitting a large warmth.

“Be careful!” Suga looked worried out of his mind.

“Who let him shift?” Takeda-sensei called out. He had been made aware of Hinata’s status since he joined the team— he wouldn’t have been allowed to play 

Hinata was feeling bold. He decided to circle away from his team and fly around the room as a whole. He passed Johenzji and Date Tech, who had apparently watched his transformation from the stands. Johenzji whooped loudly and gave him excited cheers. Date Tech looked rationally confused, but Aone gave him a polite head nod. 

Hinata swooped down away from the audience to the court, where he looked around Aoba Johsai so he could return to his team. Oikawa looked at him with an interested smirk— the rest of his team extremely confused. Hinata flew closer and closer to the floor as he neared his team again, before a flash of light was seen, and Hinata came from the pile of smoke in a roll, where he landed in a crouch. 

“That was so cool!” His energetic senpai surrounded him with praise. 

“Thanks!”

“Hinata! You know there’s a school policy on shifting!”

“Sorry!”

They had a game to play, Hinata reminded himself. And he planned on giving it his all.

* * *

Karasuno lost against Aoba Johsai at the Interhighs.

But they got their revenge at the Spring Interhighs. The half-veela King and his team cried from disappointment (like they had done so a few months before). Oikawa had unintentionally let out a low pitched whine over his disappointment. He had to get escorted out when people began to subconsciously get closer and closer hearing his sad song. His team, on the other hand, looked closer to punching the shit out of him.

They kept moving forward with their momentum from the win, and defeated Shiratorizawa too. For once, Ushiwaka was seen looking disappointed. Werewolves were a strong creature, and they didn’t hold the mystical energy that other creatures tend to— unless it’s nearing a full moon. The other supernatural from Shiratorizawa was one Semi Eita. Rumor said he was a dandelion nymph who was attached to the patch of fuzzy flowers in the forest his family owned and protected. But, one day, his dandelions’ seeds caught wind and landed on Shiratorizawa, and he decided to maybe try something besides homeschooling. In his disappointment for losing, his hair began to blow as if it was caught in a breeze, despite them being indoor. It was mildly distracting but no one said anything. 

In the end, Karasuno made it to Nationals. 

Nearly all the teams there had supernaturals, Karasuno quickly realized. 

It made sense. Supernaturals sometimes gained qualities that heightened their ability to play. There were limits, of course. Races were ranked and given labels in the Brothers Grimm Blue Book, an official document many governments used, on what they could and couldn’t do fairly. Ushiwaka was allowed to play as a half-werewolf, his father, on the other hand, had to stop playing before he was able to begin, due to being a full werewolf. Werewolves gained unnatural strength and agility, so it was only fair to the others who had to play as well.

Many supernaturals didn’t gain strength or agility, though, so they were cleared to play professional sports as long as they didn’t use their powers. 

As soon as they entered the Tokyo metropolitan gym, Hinata felt the mystical energy of the number of other supernaturals in the room. He had never been around so many others— Oikawa was the first supernatural he had personally met that wasn’t related to him. But being here, surrounded by so many other strong teams, he knew that most of these teams had a supernatural within them. 

“Woah.” Hinata bumped into whoever was walking behind him (later found out to be Tsukishima, who had scoffed and stepped around him.) 

“What is it?” Suga placed a hand on Hinata’s shoulder. Daichi and Tanaka stopped to look at him in curiosity too.

“There’s… _so many_.”

“So many what?”

“Supernaturals.”

They looked at him in surprise, before eyeing the surrounding crowd suspiciously. Suga threw out a laugh after a few moments. 

“Ah, I suppose that makes sense. You remember our conversation during the Interhighs— it really is common for powerhouses to have supernaturals on their team.”

Hinata nodded and followed his team to their first match.

* * *

Karasuno survived the first day. 

Today was the second.

Hinata did not expect to step onto the court and see a pretty set of identical faeries.

Hinata could vaguely feel the supernatural energy from their team the whole tournament-- two fae and a kitsune meant that heads turned when they walked. But seeing them up close and personal was different. 

The kitsune he sensed was their middle blocker-- dark hair and narrow eyes that read knowledge. He must have sensed Hinata too, because he gave him a sharp look of contemplation as their teams shook hands.

The faerie were the oh so special Miya twins he had heard, and been warned. They were well known in the sport, Volleyball Monthly pages dedicated to them every other month. Kageyama had also told Hinata about Miya Atsumu, who went to the same training camp as him. 

They looked supernatural. More so than the usual.

With pointed ears and unnatural hair and skin that practically shimmered, Hinata felt the wind taken from him.

He made eye contact with Atsumu. He felt the familiar sense of warmth that his own powers gave him-- but this one more mischievous. Less like a campfire surrounded by family or the first rays of sunshine in the early morning, and more like a flame that had burnt its house down.

 _Game on._ Hinata puffed his chest and didn’t look away.

* * *

_**“** I'm sick and tired of waiting.  
I'm sick and tired of waiting by the phone. **”**_


End file.
